


Time

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [14]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned lad for this day: FreddieSynopsis: They’re late, they’re late, for a very important...flight. The flight out to the first city on the tour, in fact. But lateness isn’t a sin, and somehow things always work out. Bit of background Freddie/Brian in this one!
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Time

“We aren’t late,” Freddie said. “We’re just...not early enough to be early anymore.” 

“I hate this,” Brian muttered. 

“This is partially your fault! My alarm didn’t go off, but I don’t think you set yours.” 

Brian blushed. 

“Oh Brian,” Freddie sighed, but he smiled. “Well, not the first time this has happened. If we run, they might not have gone to the airport without us yet.” 

“I almost don’t mind if they have,” Brian said as they started their charge down the sidewalk, suitcases and bags clattering at their sides. “I’m too tired to listen to them yell at us for being late again.” 

“We only overslept by an hour,” Freddie said. “That’s not even that bad compared to times prior.” 

Brian yawned before he could reply.

“Are you honestly tired?” Freddie laughed. “Brian, how?” 

“I don’t know,” Brian muttered. “Didn’t sleep well, stressed over the flight, the tour, everything.” 

They slowed to a stumble as they approached John’s house. Roger’s car was parked beside it; he had ended up staying over for ease of travel plans after all, apparently.

“Thought they’d be outside already,” Brian mused. “Huffing and puffing over us not being here.”

Freddie groaned. “Went to the airport without us, I suppose. Come on; Ronnie and the kids are at her mother’s I know, but she gave me one of their spare keys in case we needed to crash with John at any point before we left..” 

“What are we going to do in there?” Brian asked. “Besides go back to sleep and get a flight tomorrow?” 

“Funny,” Freddie smirked. “We’re calling the airport, to see if we can still make the main flight. And depending on that...we’ll go from there.” 

Before he could even get the key into the lock, the door swung open, and Roger ran straight into him. 

“Oh,” Roger said, taking an awkward step back. “We were rushing to meet you two at the...airport...but you’re here...fucking hell, how late are we?” 

“Guys!” John called as he walked to the door, their flight tickets in his hand. 

“In a minute,” Roger said. “Because if we’re late, then how late are you two? Or have you been waiting outside for us?” 

“We just got here,” Brian admitted with a yawn. “So we’re equally late, all of us.” 

“Aw,” Roger smiled. “How sweet.” 

“Will you lot shut up for a moment?” John sighed. “Look-our flight isn’t today. It’s tomorrow.” 

He handed out the tickets, and they shared a deep, heavy, frustrated group sigh. 

“...Can we come inside and rest, before we go back home?” Freddie asked after a moment. 

“Do you one better,” John said. “Sleep over here, all of us. No point in going home if you’re already packed up, and then if we’re late tomorrow, we’re late as a unit at least.” 

“We might be okay, tomorrow,” Roger remarked. “Check your tickets; the flight is for the evening, not the morning.” 

“In that case,” John said. “Breakfast, then a morning nap, then movie night later, since we don’t have to get up early now?” 

They jumbled inside in a group, movie suggestions and breakfast ideas being shared as they pulled their suitcases in after them. 

\---

At the airport, Jim “Miami” Beach, was on the phone and in a panic. 

“Look, it’s only a small scheduling issue,” he said. “It doesn’t hurt having crew out there one day early. Consider it paid time off; go enjoy the city on our dime, and then tomorrow, the lads will be there, and the work will begin.” 

He hung up the phone, and sighed. The road crew’s flight had been booked a day too early, the band’s flight a day too late, and he wasn’t even flying out anywhere but he had thought he would be seeing the band off today. 

And now he wasn’t, and he was exhausted.

None of the lads had answered their home phones, to find out if they were aware their flight was off by a day, or if they were on the way there. Since he couldn’t know for sure, he couldn’t leave. Or shouldn’t, rather. 

But there was a couch, and he had his suit jacket to use as a blanket. He was hardly the only person sleeping in the airport this morning, and by the time he woke up, he would know if the band was showing up or not. 

“If I have ever wished for a phone call from Freddie, apologizing for them being late and unsure if they’ll make a flight,” he muttered to himself as he lay on the couch in the airport lobby, draping his jacket over himself. “It would be now.” 


End file.
